


Et ça en vaut la peine

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angry Sex, Denial, M/M, One Shot Collection, Power Play, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relation entre Gojyo et Sanzo n'est pas simple...<br/>1er volet : « Si te laisser "tout" faire c’est le prix à payer pour t’avoir, ça me va. » 2ème : Dès leur première rencontre. 3ème : Complètement déplacé ! 4ème : Et une deuxième impression ? <br/>5ème : Un boulet qu'il traîne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des gars et des complexes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361800) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et ça en vaut la peine !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō/Genjyō Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** _power play_ / _angry sex_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « soumission »  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700

Depuis leur première rencontre, l’attraction entre Sanzō et Gojyō est mutuelle. Si Gojyō l’exprime régulièrement, à mots à moitié couverts pour faire semblant de plaisanter, Sanzō, lui, refuse d’admettre ce qu’il éprouve. Pendant longtemps, plusieurs années à se fréquenter occasionnellement, pendant plus d’un an de route ensemble, la tension entre eux deux s’est accumulée. Plus Gojyō plaisante, plus Sanzō se braque contre lui, parce qu’il sait qu’au fond de lui il n’en pense pas moi. Plus Sanzō résiste, plus ça excite Gojyō qui a envie de le voir céder.

Le jour où poussé à bout, Sanzō finit par céder, Gojyō change brutalement d’attitude. Lui qui était si agressif se soumet entièrement.

« T’as changé d’avis ?  
\- Au contraire. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux.  
\- Tout ? Tch. Commence par fermer ta grande gueule. »

Sanzō fourre son Smith & Wesson dans la bouche du kappa pour plus d’emphase. Sans se démonter, ni émettre un son, Gojyō mime une fellation sur l’arme, fixant Sanzō droit dans les yeux.

Sanzō déteste en vrac tous ceux qu’il qualifie de pervers, c’est-à-dire ceux qui ont l’audace d’assumer leurs pulsions sexuelles et d’exprimer leurs intentions. Ceux qui osent là où lui ne sait pas... Il a toujours refusé d’imaginer ce qui pouvait les pousser à agir ainsi, jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Et pour une fois, ça serait lui qui mènerait le jeu ? En commençant par imposer ses quatre volontés à Gojyō.

Il le fait dans l’urgence et la maladresse, sans préparation correcte.

C’est nouveau pour Gojyō aussi. D’habitude, avec les filles c’est lui qui est en contrôle. Ici, si dangereux que ça soit et même s’il lui en coûte, il se laisse faire. Il ne croit pas que Sanzō le blessera volontairement. Et même si le bonze s’y prend comme un pied alors que lui saurait y faire bien mieux, il ne prend aucune initiative, et obéit scrupuleusement à l’ordre donné de garder le silence. Il se contente de gémir ou de soupirer mais ne prononce plus un mot qui pourrait fâcher le bonze.

Sanzō le prend avec violence. Il exorcise un long déni, dans la colère. Il lui fait payer plus ou moins consciemment tout ce qu’il déteste en lui et en les autres.

Gojyō est passé par là, lui aussi : du temps où il vivait dans la rue, avant Banri, il a fallu qu’il se défende contre des types qui l’auraient bien fait danser sur leur petite musique personnelle. Il a appris à les éviter. Et aussi, à savoir ce qu’ils cherchaient, et à le donner à d’autres.

Se laisser prendre sans résister, c’est autre chose.

À la fin, il aurait dû s’y attendre, il reste du sang, des bleus, des muscles endoloris, et ses longs cheveux rouges emmêlés.

L’ambiance post-coïtale est plutôt tendue. Tous deux pensent autant à l’étendue des dégâts collatéraux qu’ils ont maintenant sous les yeux qu’à ce qui les a causés et au plaisir qu’ils ont pris chacun plus que donné.

Gojyō finit par conclure, quand il estime que la période de grâce est passée et qu’il a de nouveau droit de n’en faire qu’à sa tête que,  
« Ça en valait la peine.  
\- T’es cinglé, marmonne Sanzō.  
\- Autant que toi.

Il se relève et se lance dans une fouille méthodique de ses affaires en bazar, cherchant paquet de cigarettes et briquet. Au passage il ajoute,  
« Peut-être que tu trouves ça, ch’ais pas, humiliant de se laisser pénétrer mais en attendant c’est toi qu’était coincé jusqu’à la garde dans un cul. Et si te laisser tout faire c’est le prix à payer pour t’avoir ça me va. »

Après tout, en faisant cela Sanzō s’est lui aussi soumis au désir de Gojyō. S’il était resté maître de lui jusqu’au bout, s’il l’avait ignoré, jamais ça ne se serait produit. D’une certaine manière, Gojyō a gagné leur lutte de pouvoir.

C’est encore risqué de le lui dire ainsi. Sanzō déteste absolument être manipulé. Mais dans l’immédiat, il n’a plus l’envie ni l’énergie de cogner encore Gojyō. Il lui cassera la gueule une autre fois, si jamais il remet le sujet sur le tapis.  
Pour le moment, il se contente de juste accepter la clope que lui tend Gojyō et ne plus en parler.


	2. À la première impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus ou moins 5/3 ; moins que plus ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les murs et les carapaces  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō/Genjyō Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** denial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya pour cette version des personnages et de leur histoire, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité :** flash-back du tome 4 (première série)  
>  **Thème :** "première impression" pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

On dit que la première impression est souvent la bonne ; si ça renforce la spontanéité ça entretient aussi les préjugés. Et peut-être même les fausses idées ?

Celle de Gojyō concernant Sanzō ? Qu’il était beau, inaccessible, et pas commode. Attirant aussi, inexplicablement.   
Il lui a donné envie de lui faire bien pire que juste le taquiner ; Sha Gojyō ne donne pas dans les taquineries (ou alors très rarement, pour une fille visiblement horriblement timide) : dans l’immense majorité des cas, il va juste franco. Mais que ça soit un homme qui lui provoque une telle envie c’est nouveau. Et déstabilisant.

Ce moine a un visage presque semblable à celui d’une fille – et c’est justement une première impression que Sanzō déteste faire : gracieux, fragile, tellement ça serait facile de lui imposer sa volonté ? Tu parles !! il ne compte plus les rustres qu’il a dû envoyer paître pour une remarque ou un geste déplacé dans ce sens.  
Gojyō au contraire a vu tout de suite qu’il était tout sauf « facile ». Nan, ce type-là n’est absolument pas docile. Et puis, chose qui compte beaucoup pour un homme à femmes, malgré son visage et la délicatesse apparente de ses membres, c’est clair qu’il a le corps d’un homme. Ça tombe bien, il en a aussi les manières. Pas de confusion possible.

Passé cela...

Pour eux la deuxième impression a confirmé la première et il leur a fallu beaucoup apprendre à se connaître pour commencer à découvrir les couches supplémentaires cachées sous les apparences.

S’il veut quelque chose de lui il faudra négocier âprement, ou carrément de manière musclée, faire usage de la force.   
Sanzō n’est pas prêt à lui donner quoi que ce soit de son plein gré, autre qu’un coup de poing ou une bastos. Des insultes, à la limite ; encore que se contenter d’un regard méprisant : « même pas la peine que j’ouvre la bouche pour si peu » ça a l’air de lui suffire en général.  
« J’écoute pas les suppliques des mecs, » a dit Gojyō de son côté dès le départ. Il ressent ça dans l’autre sens aussi : Sanzō non plus n’écoutera pas ça.

Ils ont posé tous les deux un interdit là-dessus. Ça ne sera pas facile de le rompre. S’ils le veulent un jour ça sera un combat et entre eux deux et contre soi-même pour chacun.

Quelque part, ça serait rompre la première impression qu’ils se sont donnée mutuellement. Elle n’était fausse en soi, dans leur cas. Mais pas complète, non plus. Et s’ils décident finalement de passer outre ils se retrouveront en face d’une personne très différente de celle à laquelle ils croyaient avoir chacun à faire au début.

Ça n’annule pas la validité des premières impressions dans leur ensemble ni du désir au premier regard mais ferait alors de l’attraction dans son ensemble une notion discutable...

Si Gojyō et Sanzō osaient donner leur avis là-dessus, ils diraient que les secondes, troisièmes, et d’une manière générale les impressions persistantes les dérangent plus que le reste, puisqu’elles sont plus difficiles à négliger comme « erreurs d’appréciation ». Mais justement, ce même entêtement borné qui alimente leur persistance les empêche de le reconnaître... et confirme encore et toujours ce que chacun pense de l’autre.


	3. Complètement déplacé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment voulez-vous que Gojyo garde son sérieux quand il voit des trucs pareils...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Complètement déplacé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** sanzo-ikkou ; Gojyō-centric ~~\+ vagues indices d'UST Gojyō/Sanzō~~  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish tirant sur le nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages etde leur histoire est propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « départ » + contrainte accessoire « voyager » pour 31_jours (o3 mai '12)  
>  ~~ **Prompt :** 5/3 day~~ tu parles, même dans un sens "je déteste que tu m'attires" ça ne marche pas...  
>  **Note :** centré sur Gojyo, avec un style narratif qui s'en ressent.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 440

C'est ridicule, c'est complètement ridicule, ce voyage vers l'Ouest, juge Gojyō. Aller sauver le monde ? Bon d'accord puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire et qu'il n'a pas grand' chose d'autre à faire de sa vie... mais aller le faire à l'autre bout du monde, partir si loin ? Le jour du départ ne ressemble à rien. Leur groupe ne ressemble à rien. Leur but, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Le singe c'est normal de le faire voyager un peu après tout : c'est un enfant qui ne tient pas en place  
il peut très bien partir comme ça en excursion, le plus loin possible ! C'est pas à eux que ça fera des vacances malheureusement puisqu'ils sont tous le même bateau  
(...dans la même jeep...)  
mais ça semble correct. Gokū saute partout tout excité à l'idée d'aller poutrer des méchants.

Hakkai, bah, ils ont bien besoin d'un peu de bon sens, où qu'ils aillent. Il n'est pas du type qu'on mettrait en illustration pour « aventure » mais Gojyō sait ce qu'il vaut : il fera sa part de boulot là-dedans. Et puis il n'imagine pas sa vie sans lui dans un coin désormais : s'il part il faut bien qu'il vienne avec. Même s'il a toujours l'air un tout petit peu déplacé, où que ça soit, Hakkai est toujours à sa place quand même, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Présentement il dresse une liste sérieuse interminable de ce dont ils ont besoin et de ce qui les attendra sur la route...

Et Gojyō lui-même pas la peine de le présenter : il veut bien être un aventurier. Il acquiesce à à peu près tout. Il discute quelques aspects techniques. Bon. Voilà. C'est parti.

Mais alors, le prêtre, le prêtre !  
Gojyō a trouvé presque impossible de prendre ce départ tellement il était plié de rire à cette idée.  
Sanzō et ses robes monacales, immobile et silencieux, des airs de grandeur !  
Il a donné un ordre et depuis il attend qu'on l'obéisse et puis c'est tout.   
Quel contraste, une fois tassé dans une jeep, pour des kilomètres, dans la poussière du chemin...

Ok Ok le Sanzō c'est plus un novice innocent depuis longtemps. Il est plutôt même inorthodoxe, loin de l'idée qu'on se fait d'un bonze d'habitude. Mais dans cet uniforme à la con, l'air tellement emprunté, et le contraste avec les galères qui ne manqueront pas de les attendre... Vraiment, c'est _ridicule_.

Gojyō ne sait pas comment il va s'habituer à cette idée. Il en avale presque sa cigarette à s'empêcher de rire : si rien que le départ ressemble à ça, il attend de voir ce que donnera la suite du voyage !


	4. Deuxième impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'animosité et... de l'électricité au premier regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et une deuxième impression  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō, Genjo Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « première impression », d’après 10_choix>... un brouillon que j’avais égaré et retrouvé après avoir refait une autre version  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Entre Gojyō et Sanzō, une attirance physique, une tension non résolue – non résolvable, non réalisable – se traîne depuis le tout début.

L’amour au premier regard ? Oh, non pour eux ça n’existe pas. Mais le désir au premier regard, ça oui…

_Je ne couche pas avec les mecs_ , a balancé Gojyō quand il a rencontré Sanzō. Ça tombe bien, Sanzō non plus.  
Combien sont dans le même cas, l’avoir trouvé beau à se damner, avant de déchanter quelques secondes après à peine ?

Et Sanzō qui ouvre la bouche pour proférer des menaces, arme à l’appui, est-ce la deuxième impression, est-ce la suite logique de la première qui s’étale ?  
Beau mais mal embouché, beau mais dangereux, intouchable, hors de portée du commun des mortels. Pas exactement sacré comme on pourrait le croire. Plutôt peut-être maudit si on pose la main dessus le châtiment divin s’abattra sur vous... par sa propre colère. Beau comme un dieu et tout aussi inaccessible.

Amour et désir sont deux choses séparées. Gojyō est bien placé pour le savoir. L’amour, ‘connaît pas, et il n’est pas vraiment intéressé. La satisfaction charnelle en revanche, tant qu’on peut.

Comble d’ironie, ces souvenirs de leur première rencontre, avec leur retour de flamme, reviennent à Gojyō quand ils partagent une cigarette tous les deux après un moment d’excitation, quand l’adrénaline retombe et qu’ils compensent comme ils peuvent.


	5. Boulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il se traîne de ces phénomènes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Boulet  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensômaden Saiyûki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Genjô Sanzô, Sha Gojyô   
> **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 3  & 5 - it's something we need to do together  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

La Trinité a envoyé Genjyo Sanzo stopper la Vague Négative, bon, la mission sera longue et difficile mais il la remplira. Le problème c'est qu'on ne l'a pas envoyé et qu'on lui a imposé des compagnons de route !

Goku, passe encore. Il a ramassé ce singe autrefois et depuis il faut bien qu'il assume la garde de son animal domestique. Et puis il a fini par s'y habituer.   
Hakkai, aussi. Il s'est porté garant d'un criminel et ne peut pas laisser ses responsabilités derrière lui s'il part. Surtout depuis qu'il a renoncé à ses tendances criminelles et a acquis beaucoup de compétences qui pourraient le dépanner, même s'il travaille seul et ne compte sur personne d'autre que lui-même. 

Mais Gojyo. Gojyo ? Ce type grossier qui fume presque plus que lui, qui boit, qui harcèle les filles, qui n'est pas spécialement plus utile que Goku avec son bâton magique, qui lui tape systématiquement sur le système ?   
Non, lui, il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas s'en encombrer. Mais voilà, on lui a imposé de l'emmener aussi et Hakkai et Goku ne seraient pas partis sans lui. C'est quelque chose qu'ils doivent faire tous ensemble, apparemment, et ça l'inclut. Tch.


End file.
